


Little Reassurances

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Byleth is having some slight body insecurity (it ain't easy carrying a baby), but Claude being the sweetheart he is, has the cure for that.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 21





	Little Reassurances

Ruling alongside your husband Claude was no easy feat. Being the King and Queen of Almyra, as well as Archbishop, proved to be a daunting task everyday. Yet, you wouldn’t have traded this joy you found with him for the world. Surviving the war, and defeating Nemesis and his band of “those who slither in the dark”, it was all worth it to provide a safe haven for those in Almyra and to have a united front in Fodlan. In your rule, a golden age of sorts was ushered in with peace and prosperity, and that came along with the gift of life, an heir to you and Claude. You remembered how his face glowed, and how he couldn’t stop smiling, as you announced that you were expecting.

As time went on, your body grew and changed with the heir you carried. Claude grew with excitement each day, wondering if it was a boy or girl, or perhaps twins. However, the daunting task of bearing the new heir had been taking its toll, especially during your now sleepless nights. One particular night proved to be unbearable with constant tossing and turning. Claude seemed to notice your annoyed huffs and stirred awake from his slumber. “How are you feeling, love?”, he mumbled in a groggy tone. “Couldn’t sleep. Our child is determined to keep me awake for an eternity.” He groaned out his sympathies as he pulled your body closer to him. “The thought you going to sleep uncomfortable does concern me. Do you want to talk about it?” You hesitated at first, but this was your husband, the man you had sworn your vows to. He would never hesitate to put you first in everything. “It’s just…I don’t feel like myself. Everything feels weird and different. It doesn’t feel like it’s _my_ body anymore.” Claude looked at you in disbelief. How could you think that about yourself? You, the one who was his professor, survived five years alone, and who ended a war alongside him. He couldn’t hear it anymore. “You’re still just as lovely as ever, still the brightest and most powerful in all of Almyra.” You couldn’t help but offer a small smile to his efforts.

“It’s not just that, Claude. I don’t _feel_ attractive. We haven’t been intimate since…” Oh, now it made sense to him. Maybe he hadn’t shown it enough, but Claude thought you were as beautiful as the day of your wedding. And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that you had a glow to you during your pregnancy that was just so intoxicating. He would gladly make love to you, but his concerns were more on whether or not it may cause harm this far into your pregnancy. Nevertheless, he wanted to offer what he could to you. “You’re just as appealing and radiant as ever, and believe me, I don’t mind wanting to _take care_ of you.” You turned to offer him a sly smile, seeing as what his implications were. He returned the sentiment as he edged closer till your lips were touching. “Here, lay on your side against me, like this.” You were grateful for deciding to wear the bare minimum to bed, seeing as Claude had no problem swiftly removing your night garments. From your spooning position, you felt his hands caressing your body, kissing along your neck, and his eagerness pressed against your backside, you felt the previous insecurities slowly melting away. That was what you admired about Claude, he always had some sixth sense when it came to unspoken matters. He continued his kisses, filled with longing and lust, as he managed to remove his own garments until you were both bare under the night sky. You felt your wetness already seeping through as Claude gently parted your legs with his toned thigh, and he entered you at an agonizingly slow pace. Once you found yourselves together, everything from before was long forgotten. You felt so full and so complete with him, and Claude felt as if he were floating.

He always knew that you two loved each other, but only if you knew the extent of his desires and feelings, and how he lost himself to you with the briefest smile or wink you offered him. He slowly began to roll his hips, his sweet moans echoing against the walls. You also started to move your hips as well, grinding against his and slowly clenching your walls around his member. Now that emitted a few undignified moans from Claude, yet he could give less of a damn. He wanted you, craved you, lusted after you. You always knew what to do to him, and he could never get enough of it. Being married to him, ruling alongside him, and building a family with him, it was overwhelming for Claude. He could feel himself about to cum, but he wanted to hold it off for you. You were his primary concern for the evening. Amidst your soft moans and his lustful ones, he managed to say the sweet nothings he wanted into you ear, “I love you so much.” Either it was the flush from your activities or the blush creeping on your cheeks, you reached back to stroke his shin with your free hand. “And I love you dearest.” He managed to lower his head and kiss the spot between your neck and right shoulder. “Oh, mfffmh, I needed this…, I needed you.” Given how he sounded, you knew he was close, and your oversensitive nerves were sending you to a quick release as well.

“Ohhh! You’re so beautiful…aah, mmhhff, do you want me to cum for you? Are you ready for me?” You turned your head up towards Claude, a smile with hooded eyes that made his heart skip a few beats. “Yes, love, come with me!” He gave you a passionate kiss before gripping tightly onto your waist as he picked up his pace, thrusting into you faster as the bed creaked. You placed your hand over his, a sign of silent encouragement and trust. It wasn’t long until the two of you came together. Your tight walls milking every last drop of him, and Claude releasing all of his desire inside you. His orgasm wracked through his body, as if his soul had left for a moment during the throes of passion. For a while, his thrusts slowed down to a more shallow pace as he caught his breath and slowly pulled out of you. You gasped at the lack of contact, excitement shivering over your body. “I…I didn’t expect to come that fast. I’m sorry.” A breathless laughter was all you could manage, gently stroking his cheek and admiring the loving gaze in his eyes. “Don’t be. I’ve been waiting for that for so long.” Claude blushed at your words. “I know it’s alright, but I wanted to give more…” “Shhhh, you’ve given me so much. I appreciate everything you’ve done, then and even now.” Claude pulled you to him in a tight embrace, just wanting to hold you close and feel you. He kissed you one last time for the night, before slowly drifting off to sleep. “Just know this. I always love you, and would do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! <3


End file.
